


Blue

by Patternpatronus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Teddy Lupin, Christmas Presents, Gen, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patternpatronus/pseuds/Patternpatronus
Summary: A one shot on Teddy's first Christmas. Featuring Teddy's favourite colour blue!





	Blue

It was Christmas morning in the Tonks house. Andromeda Tonks was putting up the final touches to her christmas feast. Mean while in another room Harry Potter , The Boy who lived was playing with his 8 month old godson Edward ‘Teddy’ lupin.

Harry was wearing his latest Weasley jumper, which was a navy blue jumper with a yellow H in the centre. His godson was wearing a similar blue jumper with a T in the centre. The latter was currently sitting in his godfathers lap looking curiously at the book his godfather got him for Christmas.  
“Look at all the colours, Teddy. I found this book in the muggle book store near my apartment .” It was book for kids to learn their colours. Harry had thought the bright colours were perfect for his metamorphamagus godson who was currently sprouting a brilliant shade of green hair.  
“Let’s have a looks at the book Teddy. The first colour is red . See!” Harry said pointing at the big red square at the centre of the page. Teddy looked at the square and then scrunched up his face and then his hair turned into the brightest red Harry had ever seen putting the Weasleys bright ginger to shame.  
“That’s a brilliant teddy!!. I knew the book was a good idea” said Harry pleased. It was the first Christmas after the war and Teddy’s first Christmas and Harry wanted to make sure it was a memorable one for his godson.  
“And the next colour is yellow!” . And Teddy turned his hair to an eye watery shade of yellow which reminded Harry of the robes Luna wore for Bill’s wedding.  
“Very good “said Harry clapping his hands . “ The next colour is blue “ said Harry pointing to his and Teddy’s jumpers. Teddy looked at Harry’s jumper and then at his own and then the book and then turned his hair into a shade of turquoise blue . “Boo!” babbled teddy looking very pleased with himself.  
“Yes very good Teddy. It is blue” said Harry absent mindedly flipping to the next page. It was after a couple of seconds did it register about what his god son had said.  
“Teddy ! Did you just say your first word? Let's try again. What colour is this ?” asked Harry brimming with excitement. Teddy just pointed at Harry’s jumper and said “Boo!".  
Harry couldn’t believe it . His godson had said his first word . It was blue!!  
“ANDI!!” Harry shouted . A few minutes later a disheveled Andromeda tonks came to Teddy’s room with her wand clenched in her hand . Ready to fire a jinx. “what is it Harry? What happened?” . Upon seeing that godfather and godson were perfectly fine she slowly lowered her wand .  
“Sorry Andi. Didn’t mean to shout like that” said Harry sheepishly. “ Teddy said his first word!!”  
Upon hearing this Andromeda Tonks looked delighted . “ What was it Harry? Dora's first word was daddy. I hope at least my grandson's first word is grandma “ said a Andromeda looking hopefully at teddy.  
“Not quite”. Said Harry trying and failing to hide his grin. “Teddy, can you tell grandma what colour this is”he asked pointing at the jumper. “Boo!" said Teddy with a big grin showing his 2 teeth.  
“Oh! Merlin . I just found out my grandson had said his first words and it is Blue! “ said Andromeda looking equal parts frustrated and disappointed. She then turned angrily at Harry and said” Listen here, Harry. This is all your fault for buying that stupid book. So no dinner for you until you teach my grandson how to say grandma.” With that she then stomped out of the room.  
“Ah.. I didn’t think she will react like that” said Harry rubbing the back of his head. “ Well Teddy I better teach you how to say grandma . Cause I was looking forward for this dinner all week. “ said Harry his mouth watering at the thought of Andi's treacle tart.  
Later that night when he went back to his apartment and was about to go to bed , he noticed a picture on the wall. It was a picture of his parents carrying him as a baby. As he was looking at that picture , he couldn’t help but wonder what his first words were. And with that thought came the familiar feeling of regret of not knowing more about his parents . But slowly shaking himself of those thoughts, he went to bed thinking of the quidditch game he had promised Ginny. And thought brought a smile to his face.

Meanwhile in Heaven. A beautiful red haired women in the arms of a tall black haired man had tears in her eyes. But she was smiling when she said “Broom! Your first word was broom . Harry”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fan fic . Hope you all like it!


End file.
